superbeardbrothersfandomcom-20200215-history
PaRappa the Rapper Remastered
PaRappa the Rapper (パラッパラッパー Parappa Rappā) is a rhythm video game developed by NanaOn-Sha and published by Sony Computer Entertainment for the PlayStation. Created by music producer Masaya Matsuura in collaboration with artist Rodney Greenblat, the game features unique visual design and rap-based gameplay and is considered to be the first true rhythm game. The game was first released in Japan in 1996 and was later released in North America and Europe in 1997. The game was ported to the PlayStation Portable in 2006. A remastered version of the original PlayStation game was released for PlayStation 4 in 2017 for the game's twentieth anniversary. The Completionist Jirard's review of PaRappa the Rapper was full of both praises and slight criticisms. Overall, though, he found it to be an enjoyably creative and trippy game. When it came to the story, Jirard was completely perplexed, unable to find a true narrative, with the only thing that he could see tying everything together being the romance between PaRappa and Sunny. Regardless of how strange and how many non-sequiturs he felt the game had, he was willing to forgive most of it. The one thing that he could not forgive was how he believed PaRappa went to change himself to impress Sunny. The presentation was something else that felt somewhat trippy to Jirard. He felt it weird how all the flat, 2D characters were being set up in 3D environments, as well as how vibrant and colorful the environments were. A slight complaint was how, in the remastering, all the stages looks nice and updated, but the cutscenes themselves didn't seem to be. Jirard felt that the instructors were some of the best characters in the game, while PaRappa and his crew were pretty forgettable. He praised the music that PaRappa the Rapper provided, believing it to be one of the best parts of the game. The gameplay was something that Jirard found okay, but believed to be a bit difficult. Unsure if it was him or the game's detection system, he found that it was extremely hard to line up PaRappa's sound along with the beat. It wasn't a huge deal to him, however. He did enjoy how the stage would change based on how well or terrible things were going. But when it came to trying to enter the 'Cool' mode of each stage, he found it to be the worst, as it was extremely difficult for him to figure out how to stay in rhythym with the music while also free-styling, as the game requires for 'Cool' mode. And he also believes the game to be rather picky with said on-beat free-styling, as, even when he believed he was doing a good job of it, the game would lower his score. He said he basically got to 'Cool' mode for each level by pure luck. The completion bonus was something that Jirard gave credit to, as he believed he shouldn't take any bonus for granted, as he'd completed enough games that didn't give any bonuses whatsoever. He said he'd 'take it', but was slightly audibly upset by how lacking it was for the work he did. Stats *4 Secrets Discovered *6 Cool ratings earned *28 Trophies unlocked *7 Hours of total playtime *A 9.8 registered on the Funk-O-Meter due to the sheer amount of funk dripping off of Instructor Moosellini Trivia *Before the episode, Jirard's friends wouldn't let him borrow/play PaRappa because they thought it sucked. *Jirard reviewed the PS4's remake version of the game. *Part-way through the review, Jirard did a PaRappa based rap alongside Ted, as Ted was using the rap as payment for working on Jirard's next 'Top 10' video. However, Jirard got fed up with it and threatened to fire Ted. Category:The Completionist Category:The Completionist Episode Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Play It!